erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
TMNT vs X-Men
TMNT vs X-Men is the twenty-fourth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the fourteenth of Season 2. It features New York's sewer dwelling ninja turtles, TMNT, battling Professor Xavier's students, X-Men. It was published on January 9, 2016. Cast Rhett McLaughlin as Leonardo Anthony Padilla as Raphael Ian Hecox as Michelangelo Link Neal as Donatello Nice Peter as Cyclops Jesse Wellens as Wolverine Wax as Iceman EpicLLOYD as Beast Lyrics lines appear in blue, Raphael's in red, Michelangelo's in orange, Donatello's in purple, Cyclops's in red, Wolverine's in yellow, Iceman's in light blue, and Beast's in blue.* 'X-Men:' Alight upon these downed outcasts as I cast out my ruby gaze You monsters disgrace mutants, you're as immature as Wade Chilling as an Avalanche, we'll send these Lairdpots East, man Distinguish ourselves from immature testudines as metahumans Got the power to use respunchability an entire species following our lead You cold-blooded roleplayers? Rogues in a Bleak House in a time of need Don't need forged steel to chillingly sever your chances so pretend With Higher Learning these chemical catastrophes are outsmarted by the X-Men! 'TMNT:' Cowabunga! The TMNT skate to victory, no Journey Into Mystery: you’re history Sage training, ninja masters wrecking Westchester like the Death of Wolverine You’re the supposed “Marvels” and yet we’re the ones to give Kirby credit Cartoons the Image of the comics have your screenwriters even read it? Take Alpha Flight, you Mousers low tech, no Stature, bark worse than bite This’ll be a piece of pie! Might as well Fast Forward to a mono-eye’s last light At every stage we’re All New you time-travel to rehash plots here’s our regime We’ve Purified exclusionist punks before pretty clear that means your “team”. 'X-Men:' Step back, bub, or get SNIKT! I’ll be an ad-visor, blocking your tricks Lines pure as ruby, cuts deep as knives, give Fugi-turtles their pain fix Cut through your little Punisher, and cripple your splintered Xavier Make a move on your Bishop time to Hope for your own mutant saviour 'TMNT:' Team, divide! Raph and I attack these mice, Donny and Mike hit the ice! Let’s decide! Side with the sais of the cool but rude guys! While I slice! You want to raise the antes? A vigilante came to save the city! You must be dreaming if Cyclops is on top, and Logan stole the hand of Freddy! 'X-Men:' Big words from a team whose Einstein’s greatest weapon is blunt Not to mention the Teen Turtle Titan behind the Avenging Purifier front I’ll Stryke yer, you’ll be too Murumasa scarred to Return to New York Take Stock, man, your chances are disappearing quick as Splinter’s work When we take a film dive we rise like Phoenix Five, your popularity just died Especially when you’re dancing with the likes of foppish Vanilla Ice! X-Force our way in you face Avengers and the peak of the Illuminati, fools The Power Rangers failed Danger Room’s rap test, you’ve just been schooled! 'TMNT:' Schooling us? You could never pass the bars we drop. We’re like, chopping you up so much, you’re the pizza top! This Beast’s got no Beauty; Wolfy’s shorter and stouter How’s it feel to be heros but get crushed by Ninjas without powers? We got skills! We are ill! We don’t need to be super. I got blades! I got hate! We’ll flush you down our sewer! Aw hell! Turtles in a half shell fend off their weak offenders Facing the head of them? Better send ‘em down the Shredder. Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:TMNT vs X-Men Category:Team Battles Category:TKandMit Category:Iamthelegion Category:Story battles